Time began
by kenzy-lynne-hutchinson
Summary: Violet Sage has moved to Mystic Falls after a year and half of tragic events with her sister Amelia. But what happens when she starts to have feelings for Elijah but Kol steps in the way, Does Kol liks her or is it something else.
1. Chapter 1

Its was new for me as we entered Mystic Fall, never would I had seen such green trees like I would back in Ohio. They stood so tall I had to lean back and still had to crane my neck to see where they stopped. The road was quiet as my sister drove, She was still upset that our father decided to leave us for me bimbo at work but so was I. Who was leave them for a 5'7 all legs but no brains of a woman that was cruel to his own daughters but make fun how we looked nothing like our father and that our mother was probably sleeping with another man. We had the blonde hair and blue eyes that our mother had but our body structure was all our fathers side, tall and curvy. Sighing, I looked out the side to see the sign saying 'Welcome to Mystic Fall', though I would rather be smothered by pillow I had to endure a whole new school, new people and what scared me the most... new house. I remembered the night our mother died, I was on the docks reading as the sun was about to set when I had heard faint noises coming from the water. I looked towards where it was and noticed it was my mother, her mouth was half ripped off and her limbs were missing. I threw up and screamed bloody murdered, then everything was fuzzy my father told me I blacked out after Amelia (my sister) called the cops. It was shortly after that was when my father meet the bimbo Kelly Parks, a women by slumber but a bitch while awake.

When we had finally reached our new house I was taken back, I never knew our mother had lived in such a grand house, very victorian house. Pure white paint and wide windows were quiet the trade mark on the house. Groaning I gathered all my things into the house and searched for a room to put my things, I found on up in the attic that was very open and looked like something out of a movie scene, it screamed take it and, I did.

"You know I think we will really like it here" Amelia said coming in.

"I hope so... I just don't want to be well... i-i don't know. Really everything that has happened in the year and half should be on a soap show but sadly it's our reality" I said sitting on the floor. Amelia came and hugged me tightly as I cried into her shoulders. Sobbing I croaked out "Help me with the rest of my stuff real quick?". Amelia nodded helping me off the floor.

When the next day had come I was in the now finished living room on the new couch reading when the doorbell surprised me, Amelia was nowhere to be found so I got up to answer the door. Opening it I said "Hello?".

"Hello, my name is Elijah Mikaelson and I am looking for Violet Sage?" The guy in a suit asked.

"Well thats me, may I helped you?"I asked looking at his oddly nice hair.

"My mother is inviting you and your sister as a guest to your party tomorrow evening" Elijah said. His hair was really distracting me but his dark brown eyes was drool worthy.

"UM... My sister and I will be honored to come but we only got here yesturday, how does she know about us?" I asked. Hows did they know?

"Your mother parents where one of the founding families" Elijah unsurely said.

"My mothers last name was Daniels, I am pretty sure that is not one of the founding families names Mr. Mikaelson" I questioned him. He looked taken back either it was my rudeness or the fact i called him _Mr. Mikaelson._

"Well that's why my mother would like to talk to you about it" He said glancing at his watch.

"Fine, but what time is it starting and ending?" I asked. He looked down at his watch for a while before answering. "It's from 8:00 pm to 11:00 pm, good bye Ms. Sage" And he left, he seemed as if he didn't want to be here.

It was much later when Amelia came out of wherever she was hiding, when I told her about the party invite and was thrilled. I kept out the part of the freaky thing about our mother but it may had not been that much worry at the moment. What was, was what were we going to wear. We had gone through all our clothes but nothing was right or even looked right for the event, So Amelia grabbed my hand and pulled me out through the front door into the car and drove into town, it didn't take long before we found a store that had nice looking dresses. Going inside I was hit with a smell of roses, it was particularly strong but seemly it went well with the clothing. Amelia had found a skin colored dress that looked great on her skin tone with a pair of black pumps. I however was having trouble finding a dress that didn't stopped three inches from my underwear, that was what I hated having an ass for. It was big, so was my bust but it seemed to always make the nicest flatering dresses looked slutish. It wasn't until I had almost stopped looking when my eye caught a dark purple dress off in the corner. It had lacy tip half with the bottom solid color with some lacy at the ends. I tried it on as soon as possible, I wasn't displeased.

After buying the dresses Amelia decided to start a conversation.

"So, when is school starting again?" She asked.

"Umm in three weeks why?" I asked.

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel and suddenly looked murderous. "I don't want you to be sleeping with anyone you hear? I am not going to be an aunt!" She all but screamed.

Flinching I closed my eyes before answering "I am no way thinking bout sex at the moment but duly noted"

"Good because I don't want you to be a teen mom" Amelia said.

The rest of the car tripped was all about how school was going to be scary and how Amelia was into this guy she met earlier today at the store named Finn, he had bumped into her when we was searching for snacks and them BOOM! They started up a conversation. I rolled my eyes at how schoolgirl Amelia sounded but my thoughts started shifting towards the man called Elijah, his dark brown hair and eyes seemed to give me a heart attack every time I thought bout it. How was I going to survived tomorrow nights event? I hadn't a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five minutes before we would arrived at the Mikaelsen's house and I was shaking so bad that I was sure I was vibrating in the seat. Amelia was looking a whole lot nicer than me, she straightened her hair while mine refused to even go wavy, so here I was in a car my hair up in slight updo, simple makeup and painstaking shoes just for one night. The house was coming closer into my view and I swore my heart had just stopped but sadly no I was only having A slight panic attack due to my fear of people and Elijah. It took us awhile to find a parking space that wasn't in their yard. The house house had lights everywhere in every room, but what got my attention most was the family members, Rebekah her beauty made me feel like a nobody, Finn his superior appearance was what I want to be like, Klaus his devilish appearance was enticing, Elijah well... I was busy drooling over his lovely hair (God I wantED to rape it) and then Kol. Kol... His brown eyes and his brown hair matched well with his swagger as he moved into between people gracefully commenting too few people who seemed like they would rather jump off a cliff then talk to him but he never seemed to care. Then it was their Mother Esther, such beauty that made me wonder how she was stop having any crows feet appearing. She reminded me a lot of my mother except there was that one thing that made you think... What was she up too?

"Well, How is a lovely lady such as yourself not being asked to dance?" Said a heavy accent. turning I saw Kol.

"Well it seems that I can not dance, and I would not want to danger anyones toes that is my partners" I implied. What was he doing? Is he asking moi to dance? I hope not.

"Why not? Ms..."

"Ms. Sage, But I prefer Violet" I said smirking. Asshole.

"Okay _Violet_ dance with me" He said holding his hand out. I hesitantly grabbed his hand and made our way to the dance of hell.

We first started out far apart then somehow I couldn't remember how we ended up having our faces inches away and may I say Kol Mikaelson I would shag you but I made a promise to my sister no sex. Then it was over, I felt sad but Someone annoyingly coughed grabbing my attention towards then it was Elijah.

"You looked quite graceful out on the dance floor Ms. Violet" Elijah said. What was he getting at? "My mother would like to talk to you now, just follow Finn please" And he was off. Looking towards Finn he nodded and I quickly made my way towards him and up the stairs to scary Mama. I hated the shoes they were digging into my feet and no way was I ever going to wear these contraptions ever again. He lead me to a double door into a office, Books were all over the walls but my main focus was to get whatever Mama razy had to say over, it was creepy being away from my sister as it was.

"Ms. Sage, lovely for you to come here, though I wish it was for a better reason" Esther said sternly. "It would be better if you just sat, this information may overwhelm you" I tentatively sat on the other side of the room father away from her and Finn (Who looked about as pleased as I was)."Now have you ever heard of Vampire? Werewolves? Witches? Or even fairies?" Esther said calmly.

"Only in folklore why?" I asked. What was she getting at?

"Well...everything about that it is real, Elena who I am sure you haven't met yet is a doppelganger from Tatia. I used Tatia's blood to make my children immortal though what happened in the end result was wrong, I need the blood of a doppelganger and the soul of a fairy to completely destroy them, however you have not hit the height of a fairy until your 18th birthday. Your sister Amelia is no use since she does not have the gift nor carries it, so we are left with you dear Violet." Esther said grabbing my hand.

"What's wrong with you!? Kill your own family? Children who you gave birth into this world only to kill them? I am not giving up my soul for you a bitch of a mother like you!" I shouted into her face. "My mother would love to hear you talk about the trying to kill your own children, she would probably laugh in your face!".

"Your mother knew very well what was happening in this world . But she never cared" Finn finally said. The looked on his face was murderous. "That's why she was taken down"...

It took me a moment to register what Finn had said, I was shocked and angry, these people who were trying to bargain my life killed my mother because she herself didn't even want to help them. "You will never get it through your head will you? Esther when will you learn, the love of siblings will always over through the hate from a mother. And you Finn have you never loved someone so much you never wanted to lose them? Remember Finn remember, I think we are finished." I rushed out of the door and down the stairs to bumped into someone, someone who smelled wonderfully yummy.

"Well, I have heard bout running into people by accident but ramming into them? I don't think so" Klaus chuckled softly "I take it you are Ms. Violet,my mother was so glad to hear you made it to the ball. I see you have talked to her then? Now one looks like they want to punch a wall like that" He said eyeing me over. Shudders went everywhere.

"Now wouldn't want to _bite_ anyone would we Klaus" Said Elijah putting his hands on my shoulders roughly. What was with this family and their uncanny roughness?

"But Elijah we were only getting started, weren't we..._Violet_" Klaus said. The way he said my name made my heart beat thundersley against my rib cage. I needed to get out of here with Amelia before I was going to give myself a heart attack.

"Sorry guys it seems as it is time for me to go home, you know not allowed to stay after a certain time, I am gonna grabbed my sister and leave" I slyly said.

It took me a good minute to find Amelia but when I did she was busy dry humping a black haired blued man, my annoyance was about to hit a whole new level so I excused her from the man and, made our way to the car. I asked for the keys because Amelia was far too drunk to even get out of the driver way when someone tapped my shoulder causing me to scream. Turning I saw Kol with his hands over his ears actually looking in pain.

"Oh my God Kol I'm sorry I thought you were Finn or Klaus or a murderer" I said taking his hands in mine.

"Mother told me to give you this" He said holding something wrapped up in a silky cloth.

"Thank you but I must be going."

It was when Amelia and I got undressed and cleaned up and in our rooms was when I opened what was in the cloth.

My mothers... Ring


	3. Chapter 3

Time kinda just stopped when we got home, well for me atleast, Amelia was off to bed but I was here holding something that was always wore by my mother yet I thought everything from my mother was buried with her? The ring gleamed at me with such mockery I thought I could hear laughter spewing off of it but nope just her garnet ring glaring right at me. So after finding the courage I quickly pulled out one of my grandmothers books she had, they keep all the jewelry my mother had when we went through her stuff. AH! Found it! The ring was given to my mother as a young teen around her 16th by a former boyfriend at the time, the ring was her birthstone. Then the words started to fizzle out of being readable and turn into scribbles, signing I turned off everything and wondered what did esther do with the ring? Did she kill my mother?

The morning after I had to get up and going into town to gather the food since we didn't really have anything but I bumped into Damon on the meat aisle.

"Hello, What do we have here?" Damon said cornering me.

"Damon don't. You are the person I wouldn't like to see right now, How about you chase a leggy brunette named Elena and fuck with you brother bit more?" I said roughly. Damon paused but continued. "But why would I do that with a cute itty bitty blonde with mouth watering legs?"

"Oh come off of it Damon, I am here to buy food so kindly fuck off?" I said turning my cart only to have Damon stopped it. "Damon really? Here in Public? I would think you would have better standards..."

Damon quickly grabbed my right hand and pulled me close enough to his face that our lips were centimeters apart. His eyes poured into my eyes as his dilated. "Tell me what Esther said to you last night". That Little bitch!

"How about you tried that again, Because I don't take orders from a boy toy vampire let alone one that was daddy issues." I walked away and turned to see damon was gone. Good riddance.

The shopping was quickly finished after that and I was called my Amelia saying thanks about everything and that she would repay me but that never happens. So after the car was filled and the cart put back into the cart area, I drove home the long way. I wanted to see what the tree's where looking like around this time of year. The trees up in Ohio never got so colorful as the ones down here, they took my breath away. All shades of orange. red and yellow filled all around me.

"Stop! Please my daughter is over there! please, just make it quick!" Mother pleaded to a figure.

"Dear Jamie, why so eager I thought the faye would be so strong but you easily through your life away?" The figure mocked.

"Your mother was no better! Nor your wife, she cheated on you and never told you until you had to see it for yourself. How sad" Mother mocked right back. The figure lashed out and everything went dark.

Shocked and stupefied and I pulled over on the road and ran off to the side to trough everything up. Shivers of aches went all over my body. That day dream seemed so real, was this what faye are? It seemed almost like false hope let me believe that just enough for me to gather what was left of my that moment and fled all the way home.

"Amelia!?" I bellowed coming in with a bunch of groceries.

"Nope not Amelia but I'm sure she's somewhere around here"... Esther...


End file.
